The Love for Kazekage
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: He wasn't looking for love, but when he needed a guard, he got what he didn't want.I added a new chapter becasue it was requested. VERY OOC FOR GAARA, DON'T LIKE, GO AWAY! Contains yaoi, not Gaara. I don't own Naruto or it's characters.
1. Meet Ryu Kitsune

**The Love for Kazekage **

**By: MysticFireBlood **

The Kazekage of the Sand Village was sitting in his office going over some type of paper work. The treaty between his village and the hidden leaf went well, as if he doubted it. Being friends with Naruto, the Sixth Hokage, help a lot. He was looking over the newest junin ninja list for both villages trying to decide who he wanted to be his guard on his journey to the hidden mist village, when a name just popped up, Ryu Kitsune. "I remember her from my chunin exams. She was a brave fighter, but a bit foolish trying that move." He thought back to his childhood and remember the girl, of who's name caught his attention. She had long black hair, ice blue eyes, red eyeliner, and wore a tight black sleeveless v-neck shirt, and tight black pants. She was one of the few that actually wore her head band on her head.

Her fingernails were painted black. There was just something about her...he thought about her for the longest times, until his sister, Tamari walked in.

"Gaara, are you alright?" she asked.

He was started, he sat up and looked at her. "I am fine. I was just remembering. Here, I want you to get Ryu Kitsune."

Tamari took the note that was sealed with the Sand Village Wax Seal and left for her trip to Konhona. One day later, she arrived at the Hokage's Office. She didn't even bother to inform his sectary that she wanted to see him, instead she just walked in, wishing she could have thought about it twice. She saw the head of the ANBU Assassination Squad kissing Naruto. She cleared her throat and they looked up.

"T-Tamari?" questioned Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke," replied Tamari. Then she added, "I see you are welcoming your squad leader home. I can just go check in to the hotel and come back later." Sasuke and Naruto just starred at her blankly.

"You're, you're not grossed out?" asked Sasuke, since Naruto was unable to speak. His best friend's sister just saw them kiss.

"Why should I be? I think it's good that you two are together. It's about time," she told them. The both were blushing.

"Thanks Tamari...so, um, what do you have for me today?" asked Naruto.

"This" she handed him the scroll.

He opened it and looked at it, "Ryu Kitsune?" She shook her head yes.

"Okay, I'll send for her, if you don't mind waiting?"

She smiled and replied, "I'll be in my room. You two have fun." And then she left a blushing Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke then turned to him and said, "Where were we?"

A couple of hours later there was a knock at Tamari's door. She got up from her bed and answered it. She looked at the girl, who looked about the same as she did in her youth, but was dressed in the outfit of the jonin and had her hair pulled back, though she was not wearing the red eyeliner.

"It's been a long time," Tamari said to her guest as she welcomed her in.

They sat down at the table and she asked, "Why did Lord Kazekage send for me?" Tamari looked at her and replied, "Because, your name was the only one he noticed from the list and he remembered you from the exams."

Kitsune looked at her and blinked for a few minutes and replied, "Wait, I remember him now. He almost killed Rock Lee," Tamari thought to herself, "Oh god, this is bad," then she replied, "Yes, but Lee has long forgave him, and they are now friends. I guess it also helped that Lee was with Naruto when he went and saved my brother. Because of Naruto and Lee, my brother can finally sleep, now that his demon is dead."

Kitsune looked at Tamari and then closed her eyes, she know that Naruto went to save Gaara and that both Gaara and Naruto no longer had their demons, but she was not aware of Lee's involvement. She thought some more, and then mentally slapped herself. Of course, Team Guy was sent, too.

"Sorry that I over reacted, I should have known better" Tamari smiled at her, "It's okay. So, we leave in the morning at sun up." She left Tamari's room and went back home to pack. She didn't know how long she would be gone, so she asked Lee to look after her cat.

"So, you are going to go to the Sand Village?" he asked her as she was in her room packing and he was holding the now-sleeping cat.

"Yes, I guess Gaara needs a guard for his trip to the Mist Village."

"Blood Mist?" asked Lee in concern.

"One in the same," she replied.

"Be careful Kitsune," he replied.

"Don't worry, I will."

The next day, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee walked to the village's north gate saw Tamari and Kitsune out.

They walked in silence for about an hour, when Tamari spoke first. "So, are you worried about something?"  
Kitsune thought about it for a moment and replied, "I am worried that I will do something that will upset him and I will become a victim of his sand."  
Tamari smiled and replied, "He hardly has his sand with him anymore, although he does use it on his travels, but there is no need to worry, the sand won't hurt you. He can control it now, and there is nothing to fear, but fear itself."  
Somehow Kitsune found comfort in those words. Final it was time to meet the Kazekage. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.  
"Who is it?" asked Gaara from the other side of the door.  
"Ryu Kitsune" she replied.  
"Come."  
The door swung open by itself. She walked in and saw the man, once a boy whom she feared, sitting behind his desk. She smiled; he didn't look scary at all. In fact he was, for the lack of better words, cute. She walked in front of the desk and stood there until she was told otherwise.  
"You can sit" he said, still looking at his paperwork. She did as he asked and waited until he was finished. Finally, about 15 minutes later, he looked up and was talking back to her.  
"Are you alright Lord Kazekage?" she asked him.  
He said the first thing that came to mind, because without his demon, he didn't know better as it were.  
"You're beautiful."  
She blushed, and thought to herself, "Something I didn't expect, especially from him."  
Then she replied to him, "Thank you and you're not bad looking yourself." He was taken back by this comment.  
"Sorry, ever since the day my demon was killed, I just speak what's on my mind." She looked at him and said, "There is no need to worry Gaara, it's okay," she spoke in a soft and reassuring voice.  
"Thank You, so anyways, you are here because I need a guard, or more like some one to just keep me company, while I travel to the Mist Village to work on a possible treaty. Are you willing to still go?" She smiled at him, not many people did.  
"Of course, but do you need anything else?"  
He looked at her and said, "No, you can go." She got up, but before she could reach the door, he shouted, "Wait." She stood there and waited for him to come to her. He reached her and then asked, "Would you go to dinner with me tonight?"  
She turned to him and smiled, "I would love to."  
He smiled back and said, "I'll pick you up around 7. Dress nice, please?"  
She smiled back, "Of course."

TBC...


	2. Is this love?

**Chapter 2: Is this love?**

Gaara walked down the street to the hotel that Kitsune was staying at. He was wearing a dark blue and black kimono robe with the sand village symbol on his back. He was not carrying his gourd, but he did keep his weapons pack on, just in case, but he didn't think it was necessary, at least when it came to her.

Kitsune was wearing a pink and white kimono. She had her hair up in a bun that was being help by two chop sticks. She had four strains of hair hanging down. There was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it. There he was, Gaara, looking even better than before.

"Hello Gaara, how are you?" she asked as he walk in. He was unable to answer for a couple of minutes, because words actually failed him. The great Kazekage was speechless.

"Um, hi. You look…very…nice".

She smiled at him before replying, "Thank you. Are you ready?"

"Yes" he held out his arm and she took it.

He took her to a French- style restaurant (I know, but I can't think of anything else romantic).

They talked about the past and the crazy move she made with her sward against his brother that nearly cost her, her life and how much, years later, he truly felt sorry about nearly killing Lee. They spent hours just talking.

When he took her back the hotel room, he looked her in the eyes. He had this feeling that he couldn't over come, the feeling to kiss her. He brushed his lips against her and felt her soft lips underneath his. He felt happy when she kissed him back. After a few moments, they broke apart and walked into the hotel room. They stayed. Love and passion bloomed that night from behind those doors.

In the middle of the night, Gaara got up quietly and looked at Kitsune sleeping naked underneath the silk sheet. He put on his black pants and headed for the roof of the hotel and sat, staying off into the night sky. He couldn't believe it. In one night, not only had he fell for this girl, kissed this girl and then made love to her. He wasn't sure of the emotion was. Then he noticed someone was with him up there. "What's bothering you?" asked Kitsune.

"You" replied Gaara, coldly.

"Me? Why? What did I do?" asked Kitsune, not knowing what to feel, and started to feel fear.

Gaara got up and walked over to her and took her hands in his before answering, "You made me feel something that something that I never thought possible. I believe for the longest time that the only person that I could love was me and only me, but I know better know. In just a few hours, I feel in love with you and it scares me".

Kitsune smiled and looked at him before answering him back, "It's the same for me".

"Really?"

"Yes".

"Any regrets?"

"Do you have any?"

"If you don't, why should I?"

"I don't. I…I love you Kitsune"

"I love you too Gaara" and then he kissed her.

Later that day he asked, "How is this going to work?" She smiled at him and said,

"I swear to protect my Hokage and Kazekage. I work for both of you. I am sure that Lord Hokage will allow it. I can work as a go in between our two villages, and when I am not working, I'll be where with you". He smiled and asked another question.

"Will you wear the headband of the sand ninja?"

"Only if I can still wear my leaf one?"

"How can you wear both?"

"People wear their headband in other places. I can wear in around my waste".

"I am an idiot. I wear mine on my belt".

"Yes you are".

"Grr. Alright, I'll be back". He left and a moment he came back.

"Here's a headband of the sand village. Will you please wear it?"

She smiled at him, took the headband and tied it around her tiny waste and then gave him a hug and a kiss. "You know I will". He smiled back.

"I need to get use to this feeling" he said.

"Don't worry, you will" she said and gave him a small kiss.

Fin.


	3. Love is not something he wanted

**The Love for Kazekage**

**Love is not something he wanted**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

Gaara was sitting in his office going over his paper work, when there was a knock at his door. "WHO IS IT NOW?!" he exclaimed.

The voice from the other side of the door replied by saying, "If you are going to act like that, I will just go back to Konoha asshole" it was Kitsune.

He smiled and looked at the door and then got up and opened it. She just looked at him and said, "Do I get an appoigoy?"

"I am the Kazekage, I don't appogize to anyone"

"Fine, I will go home" and she turn and acted like she was going to go.

Gaara just closed his eyes and said, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just I have been…" but he was cut off by her kiss.

"Shut- up and let me in" he opened his eyes and smiled at her. She was the only person who talked to him liked that, well, expect for his brother and sister, but they still was iffy about it most days, but not Kitsune, she always did every since she was sent to work for him. She lay down on the couch in front of his desk and looked up at him, before removing her chunin vest and the leaf headband from her forehead and kicking off her shoes. "So, I take it you had a bad day" she finally said and she rolled over on her side and looked at him.

"Bad day doesn't even begin to describe how my day went, how about you?"

"I had to explain the conspect of the Leaf/Sand Treaty today and the reason why I am the only ninja to wear both the leaf and sand ninja only to get ohhs and awws from my students and some pretended to gag, other than that I had a good day"

"You know love was the last thing I ever wanted and never expected to get"

"Tough, you are stuck for life. You are the one who asked me out and then asked me to marry you. I wasn't looking for it either when I found you, but here we are, months away from you wedding, and the biggest event of our two villages in like ever"

"Speaking of, how are the plans coming?"

"Your sister is crazy. Twice I thought about stabbing her in the back because she was rattling off idea, after idea for like ever and she wouldn't stop. I mean, come on, it's like she is planning her wedding. Everything I suggest to her gets turned down"

"Want me to talk to her?"

"Na, next time I'll just stab her. I won't kill her or anything, just stab her. She's a ninja; she'll be able to heal herself in no time"

"You are so brutal sometime"

"What I get for being in love with you, so how much longer, I am tired and hungry"

"Not long, why don't you rest and I'll wake you when I am done"

She then smiled at him and covered up with the blanket on the couch and soon fell asleep. After an hour or so, Gaara woke her up with a kiss on the lips, and she put her vest and ninja sandals back on, but took the leaf headband and put it in her pocket. While in the sand village, unless on a mission, she only wore the sand village headband around her neck. He took her to a steakhouse and they sat on the same side of the table while they ate. He was concerned on how tired she looked. "Are you alright Kitsune?"

"Mmmm, just tired. I didn't get any sleep after class. I came straight here"

"Why?"

"Because I don't get to see you as it is and with a three day weekend, I wanted to spend as much time with you as I can"

"But you are so tired"

"I will be fine until we go home"

"Alright" and then he kissed her and she moaned into the kiss.

"That's nice"

"I try"

After dinner, they went back home. She changed into her ducky pjs and white tank top and crawled into bed. "Well, that's all of a sudden" said Gaara as turned around and saw that she was already asleep. "Defiantly all of a sudden" and then he joined her in bed.

At the end of the weekend, Gaara had to go to the leaf village, so he, his brother, sister, and Kitsune headed back to the leaf village. On the way there, Kitsune was very wary of their surroundings, so she grabbed her kuni by the loop.

"Are you alright?"

"No" and she no sooner said that until she was attracted from behind. Gaara grabbed her and used his sand to protect him and her while Kankuro and Tamari fought off the enemy ninja. Once the fight was over, Tamari went over to the sand shell.

"Gaara, you can come out now, everything is fine" Gaara then took down the shell and was holding a nearly dead Kitsune. Kankuro looked at his little brother and asked,

"Do you want some help carrying her?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want to die?" and that is when he left his brother alone.

Once they got her to the hospital in the leaf village and she was looked at, it was decided that the kuni that hit her in the back of the head was poisonous and that she was going to die, it was only a matter of time.

Gaara sat in her room and held her hand. He thought back to a time before he was with Kitsune and remember that he thought the only purposed of his life was to kill and spent most of youth doing so. Although no one threw him in jail, this is one of times he wished he was there, because then he would never meet her, and she would not be here, and his heart would not be breaking. That is until she woke up and saw him there.

"Is that a tear Gaara?" she asked in barley a whisper and tried to make a joke. She was alive and looked to be okay. He sat up and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"I love you Kitsune"

"Mmmm, the great Kazekage final knows the meaning of the word love"

"Yes, I do and it's all because of you"

"Good to know"

"I wasn't even looking for love when I found you"

"Never was I. Hmm, how weird is that" and then he kissed her again. His Kitsune was going to be fine, and to Gaara, nothing could be better.


End file.
